1. Technical Field
Multiple embodiments relate to a vehicle seat assembly having a layered seating system.
2. Background Art
Most seat assemblies include three fundamental components: (a) a frame to support the seat assembly and mount it to a body, such as a vehicle; (b) a foam cushion to cover the frame; and (c) trim material to cover the foam cushion and provide a durable surface for contact with a seat assembly occupant. A conventional vehicle seat design typically involves the mixing of base construction polymers joined in a manner that is difficult to disassemble and not focused on environmentally friendly material use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle seat assembly which is environmentally friendly, structurally sound and comfortable, and relatively easy to assemble and disassemble as needed.